micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:A mad machine
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''User:A mad machine''' page. Please leave a message on [[User talk:Kyng Fyrst|my talk page]] if I can help with anything! -- [[User:Kyng Fyrst|Kyng Fyrst]] ([[User_talk:Kyng Fyrst|Talk]]) 22:16, October 27, 2010 :Are you using a bot to welcome people?[[User:A mad machine|A mad machine]] 22:17, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes. :) But I am personally very willing to help new users with anything they may need. [[User:Kyng Fyrst|Kyng Fyrst]] 15:03, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Advice A bit of 'Relative Veteran' to 'Newbie' info for you, please try to actually add content to the pages you create, and make sure it actually makes sense before you click the 'Save Page' button. I'm not having a go at you, its just that if you create a pointless and/or illegible page, it makes a whole bunch of trouble for us copy editors.[[user: billyneil|B.C.E.R.Neil, President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you)]] 22:40, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Oh I'm sorry. I will try. [[User:A mad machine|A mad machine]] 22:40, October 27, 2010 (UTC) : :Don't worry about it :) :P.S. yes, they use a bot to greet people here :[[user: billyneil|B.C.E.R.Neil, Copy Editor and President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you)]] 22:43, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ban? but I put down facts. Pugguinia has only 1 Pugguin, from what I have seen, and I'm trying to help it by putting down, we should save the pugguin. Is that really a bad cause? :Put your signature on by typing in ~~~~. And use proper grammer. [[User:A mad machine|A mad machine]] 04:50, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Templates For the 99999th time, do NOT remove the templates on the [[People's Democratic Republic of Pugguinia]] or you will be banned. Consider this an official warning. § [[User:A-One|A-One]] § Your friendly neighbourhood [[MicroWiki: Administrators|Admin]] ([[User_talk:A-One|Talk]] • ) 22:24, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Whoa I'm not the one removing them[[User:A mad machine|A mad machine]] 01:24, October 30, 2010 (UTC) You: Yertis, Me: Notaint Facts you say? I'm sorry to say this but I have known toasters with more sense then you Pugguinians, also, if you don't want peopple to confuse the name of your nation don't make it so absurdly long. Now silence yourself shunny, there is a stick of spearmint gum, JMJ's Calypso (8 minutes) and a smegload of Erephisian admin work that I must do and you are wasting my time, go and try working out your own micronation wi'out that Gossard guy bossing thee about, maybe yours will make more sense. [[user: billyneil|B.C.E.R.Neil, Copy Editor and President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you)]] 22:46, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :What?[[User:A mad machine|A mad machine]] 02:02, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Like I said, no grasp of proper english... Go. Make. Your. Own. Micronation. It. Will. Make. More. Sense. hopefully. Pugguinia. Total. Pack. Of. Randomness. In. A. Bad. Way. [[user: billyneil|B.C.E.R.Neil, Copy Editor and President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you)]] 18:43, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Org.uk Why haven't you and [[User:Humbleleader]] moved to the current wiki? [[User:AuburnAttack21| His Lordship, David Salapa]][[User talk:AuburnAttack21|talk]] 17:51, March 4, 2011 (UTC) *Our page has been deleted, as it did not fit the rules. But here there are no admins here so we stay here. (and were told to do so) [[User:A mad machine|A mad machine]] 22:49, March 4, 2011 (UTC) you should move Hello, most of the community in microwiki has moved to [http://microwiki[dot]org[dot]uk/index.php?title=Main_Page Microwiki[dot]org[dot]uk] . This community is pretty much inactive, in fact, kyng fyrst, the admin of microwikia(that's what we call this community in microwiki) is inactive. So you should probably move to microwiki.Montosh 03:51, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :We can't. We got blocked on there. [[User:A mad machine|A mad machine]] 16:00, March 27, 2011 (UTC) trololo